Bridge the Gap
by MementoOfDusk
Summary: Elsa lives happily with the Northuldra, Anna is happily ruling Arendelle. At least, that's what Anna wants Elsa to believe. The sisters' love is stronger than ever, but there are still old wounds that have yet to be tended to. Rated T for some mild language and heavy themes.


_Author's Notes: This takes place a few months after Anna's coronation, which we did not see in the movie; that was the unveiling of the statues of Agnarr and Iduna as children. I'd like to think that was a surprise for when Elsa visited next. Also, Anna and Kristoff are not married yet at this point. Anna has the political power by birthright. She is the official head of state and Kristoff is more than happy to keep it that way. Arendelle is shown to be fairly progressive, so a sole female ruler isn't too unusual, especially given the fact that Elsa ruled by herself._

_Rated T for some mild language and heavy content._

_The characters and universe included in this work are the sole property of Disney. I am making no money off of this derivative work of fiction. The sisters' lullaby, "All Is Found" is also not mine, nor do I claim it to be._

* * *

Bridge the Gap

Wake up. Eat breakfast. Meeting. Go over potential new laws. Hopefully work in a lunch. Meeting. Petition for new trade partners. Meeting. A few bites at dinner, alone. Bed.

Queen Anna's life wasn't the same, boring routine _every_ day, but the long, samey days tended to stand out more than the exciting ones. Since accepting the crown from her elder sister Elsa six months ago, Anna had been working almost non-stop. Royal lessons from her childhood helped a great deal, but that hadn't truly prepared her for running a country by herself.

Well, _mostly_ herself.

Kristoff, Anna's soon-to-be husband, was instrumental in helping her set aside some much-needed 'me' time, as well as organize her day so she could give her full attention to one issue at a time. The queen had a full support system, including an enchanted snowman, a quirky reindeer, a panel of her father's advisers, and the constant support of her sister, even if it was from afar. The only thing missing was Elsa by her side, waking her up in the mornings, building a snowman with her, trying to make up for lost time.

It's funny how you really don't miss something quite so much until you no longer have it within arm's reach.

* * *

Today was one of Anna's better days. All of her meetings had been taken care of, there was only a small amount of paperwork to be completed by the day's end, and not once did she burst into tears when she walked past her sister's empty bedroom, though it was a close call.

Anna's focus was to reorganize her study, to keep her papers in some semblance of order. She was tired of hunting for documents under piles of other documents and tripping over obscure tomes relating to Arendelle's military history. Lately, there have been too many times that her most recent shipments of ink seem to have mysteriously disappeared. An alarming number of bundles of her good parchment had yellowed and curled in the sun, rendering them nearly useless.

As much as she hated the tedium, it was better than the alternative. Once she got into a rhythm, it became bearable, especially when she started to make some headway in her disastrous work space. Plus, moving around helped stave off the February chill.

Bending down, Anna noticed a strange paper that clearly did not belong with her documents full of legal jargon. She eyed the errant parchment, allowing a wistful smile to cross her lips. It was an ancient, crude drawing of Olaf, the sisters' childhood snowman, with the caption "Merry Christmas, Elsa! Love, Anna." It had to have been from Anna's fifth or sixth year, the beginning of their painful, thirteen year separation.

Anna sighed, clutching the drawing close to her chest. It must have looked silly to anyone passing by, but Olaf occupied a large part of Anna's heart, when he wasn't interrupting her work or inadvertently causing mayhem. Just recently, she had to shut her study doors for a good portion of a day, in an effort to get some time to herself. Even the extroverted, friendly, warm Queen of Arendelle needed to escape her fellow person, reindeer, or snowman from time to time. It was the only time her thoughts were her own, however chaotic and disjointed.

To the outside world, the queen was a well-adjusted, caring individual who embraced the idea of an open forum, allowing any and all input from her people to be considered. Her door was always open to concerns, from both admirers and critics. The world of politics could be ruthless, but she'd built up a cast-iron defense, while maintaining her maternal compassion. Elsa had been a fine and beloved ruler in her own right, but Anna was more down-to-earth and self-assured. She knew people, she could read them, _get_ them. Many wondered why Anna was not chosen to rule in the first place, as the rule of elders obtaining the crown by default was going out of style.

In private, Anna was still indisputably Anna. Family game night was her favorite part of Fridays. Saturdays were for horseback riding (with Kristoff on reindeer back, pouting about the disparity in speed). Her love for chocolate remained strong since she first got a taste of the stuff. When she thought no one was listening, she would sing to herself, creating aimless, sweet tunes that she would forget by the next day.

However, her smiles didn't quite reach as far as they did out in the open. Her laughter could seemed forced at times. Her clothes started to feel and look too big on her, and she'd come down with splitting headaches more often than ever.

She was still adjusting. That's all. She could ignore the longing for her sister to be at her door, talking about anything at all. She could ignore the nights where she hardly slept, too wound up from the days events and the distinct lack of Elsa by her side. She could ignore the fact that nightmares had become a new normal, and she had to roust Kristoff for reassurance.

Take things one day at a time. It's all anyone could do.

She's all right. She's _happy_ now. All is as it should be.

* * *

Anna set down the piles of quills that had not been snapped in half when she heard a familiar tune on the wind. It was a part of her mother's lullaby, delivered in a clear, harmonic voice. Venturing a glance out her window, she caught a glimpse of an icy stallion, and recognized it as the Nokk, the ancient Water spirit. A thin line of ice followed the horse across the fjord.

The redhead's sullen frown turned into the largest grin she'd managed in weeks.

"Elsa?!" a mirthful laugh surprised Anna herself when she confirmed her suspicions. Without so much as a second thought, the queen reached for her black, fur-lined cape and hurried out of the castle.

* * *

A moderate snowfall from the night before blanketed the entirety of Arendelle in a white shroud. Even the city hustle and bustle seemed quieter under the weight of the celestial powder. The grey sky allowed only the tiniest rays of the sun through the clouds, creating glowing patches of snow.

"Elsa!" Anna waved her hands, as though the figure atop the horse was oblivious to her presence. She had only just reached the harbor, panting and aching from her mad dash.

"Hey, sis!" Elsa called back.

At first, the former queen insisted on addressing Anna properly, complete with a bow, but the redhead had all but squashed the idea.

_"__I am not your queen. I'm your sister, and I will always be your sister."_

When she reached the harbor_, _Elsa dismounted the Nokk. The spirit shed its icy veneer and vanished into the fjord. The snow-white dress Elsa had created in Ahtohallen looked just as regal and godly as the first time Anna laid eyes on it. In place of sandals, she wore icy riding boots that clicked when she walked. Her white-blonde hair, which had been constricted in a tight bun or braid for most her life, was flying freely.

Besides the heavy winter cloak, Anna was clothed in a dark, forest green tunic, a black vest and black leggings. The vest had green trim and intricate, light green rosemaling around the collar and sleeves. A bronze brooch depicting the Arendellian crocus was nestled at the bottom of her collar. She opted to wear her fur-lined, flat-soled boots, as heels took a little more care than usual. The only part of her outfit that was missing was her crown, which she generally only wore for meetings and events.

Anna loped down the old wooden stairs, catching her foot on one of the loose boards. She flailed, her arms swinging wildly for balance. Elsa hurried forward.

"Easy, there! You're gonna end up in the fjord one of these days," the blonde laughed softly, catching Anna's arms. The queen regained her footing and all but flung herself into Elsa.

"Oh Elsa! It's so good to _see_ you!" Anna squealed, dropping any and all queenly decorum. Elsa laughed, raking her fingers through her sister's hair.

"It's good to see you, too. You know, you should wear your hair down more often."

Anna blushed lightly with a half smile.

"To be honest, I'm thinking of getting it cut," she twirled one of her locks around her finger. "It's a real pain to put up."

Elsa looked horrified at the idea.

"Oh, don't! It's so _beautiful_. I've always been jealous of your hair."

"_Mine?_ Elsa, _your_ hair is gorgeous, mine's just...whatever," Anna gave a non-committal sigh.

"Lies," the former queen huffed, cupping her sister's face in her palms. "It's beautiful, _you're_ beautiful."

Anna's heart began to ache slightly. It wasn't a bad ache, more like a tingle one felt when someone said something extraordinarily kind. It was a pleasant change from the gnawing uncertainty she'd been feeling recently.

"Thanks. Look, if I do, I won't take off too much, okay?"

For the time being, Elsa seemed placated; she nodded, letting her hands fall back down to her sides.

"Okay. So, Arendelle hasn't gone up in flames, I see."

"Hey, don't jinx it!" Anna chided. "Things are _finally_ starting to calm down a bit, I can go for boring."

"That good, huh?" Elsa eyed her sister's face; that sweet smile hadn't lasted very long. "Anyone giving you trouble?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just been meeting after meeting about that whole fiasco with the spirits. People are worried that it's only a matter of time before it happens again. I keep trying to tell them that it's been taken care of and they don't need to worry anymore, but I don't have your persuasion skills."

"Yes, you _do_," Elsa refuted softly, taking both of Anna's hands in hers. "You're _way_ better than me at persuading people. The only ones you're not getting through to are the ones that don't _want_ to listen. _I_ know you're doing everything you can."

Anna's gaze left her sister's eyes for a moment. She didn't look completely convinced, but the sentiment was nice to hear.

"Yeah, well, I try. Hey, it's great to see you, but I wasn't expecting you," Anna recalled. "Right Gale?"

A flurry of leaves and feathers swooshed past Anna, ruffling her bangs. Elsa giggled, straightening out her sister's hair in the Wind spirit's wake.

"And I had all intentions of following up after I had to uh, cancel, but..."

The way Anna squirmed and averted her eyes suggested that was only a half-truth. She maintained a pleasant smile, presumably to placate her sister, but Elsa could clearly see through the ruse.

The sisters tried to set up weekly meetings since Elsa went to live with the Northuldra, but twice in a row, Anna bailed out, saying that she wasn't feeling well. For her to cancel once was strange, but twice was a cause for alarm, especially without a follow-up date. Elsa had sent several messages that were never answered, and concern turned into alarm. Anna needed her space, of course, but there _had_ to be more to it.

Elsa knew better than to show up unannounced, and possibly unwanted. Well, except for this time, clearly. But if Anna hadn't told her to clear off yet, that in itself was a good sign.

"Yeah," Elsa couldn't find an appropriate response, instead choosing simply to acknowledge that there was a gap in communication. Her nerves failed her, and she took on her sister's habit of fidgeting. She fiddled with her sleeves.

"Oh, Kristoff's not here right now, he said he was needed on some urgent business," Anna interrupted Elsa's thoughts, her tone less enthusiastic. "He left before dawn. He didn't say when he'd be back, but he said hopefully it wouldn't take the whole day."

Elsa shifted a bit at the mention of Kristoff; she hoped Anna didn't notice.

"How is he? Is he still adjusting alright?"

"Kristoff? Yeah, he's fine," Anna assured.

"And he treats you alright?" it was a silly question, she knew, but the big sister in her would be remiss if she'd left it out.

"_Elsa!_ Of course he does. He's been really helpful. He's not like, the king or anything, but he still sits in on meetings, he helps me draft new laws and stuff. He's been...really good to me."

The queen's eyes looked a little sad, but she powered through a smile.

"It's not exactly a _breeze_ for him, I don't think. He still gets funny looks from visitors when he's walking around the castle in his normal clothes, but I told him to ignore them. I want him to feel comfortable. I just hope he'd tell me if—if something wasn't right."

"I'm sure he would," the blonde assured. "You two have gotten a _lot_ better at communicating than you were before."

"Haha, yeah," Anna rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, we kind of had to eventually."

Elsa smiled thinly.

"Well, I know you weren't expecting me, but I'm here now," Elsa stated. "Are you—are you busy right now?"

"No, I was just cleaning my office a bit when I heard you. I swear, I think Gale comes through during the night and messes up my papers."

"Uh-huh, it's _totally_ Gale's fault and has _nothing_ to do with your organization skills," the blonde ventured a gentle sarcastic tone, plucking a stray leaf from Anna's hair she neglected to see before.

The younger sister looked pointedly at Elsa, brows furrowed. The elder sister's heart dropped at the sight.

"You know, if you're just here to make fun of me, you can _leave_."

"_Whoa_, hey, I'm just kidding," Elsa was blindsided by such an unfavorable reaction. She took Anna's hands in her own. "C'mon, you know me."

"Do I?"

Elsa detached from her sister, scrunching her shoulders as though she'd been struck.

"Anna?"

The queen clapped her hands over her mouth; she hadn't meant to reply _at all_.

"I'm sorry! I'm...not sure why I said that."

"Anna, are you _okay__?_"

As though it were the strangest question in the world, Anna stared, beaming at Elsa with a strained smile.

"Wha—yeah, yeah, everything's fine! Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're not usually that...sensitive," Elsa tried to voice her concerns delicately. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"No no no, you didn't! It's totally fine! I just—ugh, don't worry about it."

Elsa's eyes darted around, unsure how to respond. The sudden silence between the sisters prompted some nervous fidgeting from Anna.

"Uh, s–so, why don't we head back to the castle? We can, you know, talk or whatever there," Anna shattered the silence just a _little_ too cheerily. Elsa raised an eyebrow, but didn't call her out.

"Okay."

As they walked, Elsa slipped her hand into her sister's. Anna jerked away for a moment, but she covered up the momentary slip by squeezing Elsa's hand back. If the queen noticed the steeper drop in temperature, she didn't say anything.

* * *

As though the universe itself were conspiring against her, the day only seemed to get worse and worse for the queen.

On the way into the courtyard, Anna tripped in the road and fell face-first onto the snow-covered cobblestone. Before she even had time to register what happened, Elsa was at her side asking if she was alright in a frantic tone. Three of the guardsmen joined the fray as well, crowding around the young queen. In a matter of moments, she bolted right back up, as though she hadn't fallen at all. The only evidence of her fall was a small scrape on her chin, some snow on her cloak, and an increasing blush on her cheeks.

"I'm fine, thank you," she politely dismissed the guardsmen after she could assure them that no lasting harm was done.

"Anna, you should go to the infirmary, that's-"

"I'm _fine_, Elsa," the queen interrupted, unusually terse. She wiped the meager amount of blood from her chin, her breath condensing into angry puffs.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes!_"

Anna's exasperated reply was almost to the point of a shout. Elsa ignored the rise in her sister's tone and raced to get in front of her.

"H–hey, listen, are you _sure_ you're okay?" Elsa put her hands on Anna's shoulders. "And I don't just mean the fall. You've been kind of..._off_."

Anna exhaled sharply. For a moment, Elsa thought Anna was about to start screaming with the infuriated expression on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Everything is _fine._"

As though the words took tremendous effort, the queen gave a heaving sigh. The sisters walked a little further apart. Their hands did not meet.

* * *

After taking no more than a few bites at dinner, Anna realized that she had completely forgotten about an extremely important meeting with a foreign emissary. She'd set the meeting for six thirty, and already, the clock read six fifty-five.

"Ugh, _d__amn_ it! I wrote this down in three different places _just_ so I wouldn't forget," Anna slapped her forehead, scrambling to get the proper papers in order. "I couldn't look in at least _one_ of them?"

Elsa blinked; this was the first time she heard her sister swear. It wasn't particularly heinous, but Anna wasn't given to using even mildly coarse language.

"Hey, take it easy," the elder sister soothed. "I'm sure he'll understand, you're a busy woman."

A flicker of annoyance crossed Anna's features, and she had to bite her tongue before replying.

"I—okay, yeah, you're right. Sorry, Elsa, I'll wrap this up as soon as I can!"

Before Elsa had time to say anything else, Anna raced down the hall, just barely missing one of the castle staff. She muttered a hasty 'sorry' before rounding the corner. Elsa had to stifle a laugh; some things truly _didn't_ change.

* * *

"Well, that could have gone better," Anna huffed as she entered her study towards the early evening. After she flopped into her chair, Elsa put down the book she had been reading and hurried to her sister's side.

"What's wrong?"

"We won't be getting a new trade partner in the near future," the queen rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Said he was 'disappointed in the lack of professionalism on my part.' Mattias gave him holy _hell_ for that. I apologized for being late the moment I started the meeting, but apparently that wasn't good enough. Well, sorry I'm not _perfect_."

Elsa's eyes darkened. Had someone said that to _her, _they would be lucky to get off with a polite warning to hold their tongue, lest they lose it. As awful as it was, it was easy for others to take advantage of Anna's good nature, and often, she wouldn't even _see_ it happening.

It was one of many worries Elsa had about Anna ruling alone. Though she didn't worry _as_ much knowing General Mattias was at Anna's side. Once, he wistfully remarked that Anna was like the daughter he never had. He spent the following thirty minutes attempting to console the queen. While she claimed he caught her at a 'weak moment,' she would not deny how touched and grateful she really was in her present company.

"Oh Anna, I'm sorry. They'll be other opportunities, you know," the elder sister replied, running her hand down Anna's arm.

"This was _really_ important, and I messed it up," the queen was not placated.

"It was just a mistake," Elsa soothed with a quick squeeze. "We all make mistakes. We just have to learn from them."

Anna sighed, her dull eyes pointed down at her desk. She couldn't help but feel some measure of condescension from Elsa's tone. She probably didn't _mean_ for it to sound that way, but the way things were going today…

"_Whatever_."

Anna's curt response sent a chill down Elsa's spine. She bit her lip, pulling up a chair beside Anna.

"Hey, so, I know this isn't exactly the best time, but I think we need to talk," Elsa set her hands in her lap.

"About what?" Anna looked up, her voice and face momentarily softened.

The elder sister pulled a guilty grin.

"Kristoff came to the forest today. He said you weren't yourself lately."

"So he lied to me _and_ went behind my back. Nice, _real_ nice," Anna groused, staring out the window of her study.

"Anna, you're not being fair," Elsa maintained a gentle tone, placing one hand on Anna's shoulder, noting how it seemed sharper than normal. "He's just concerned, and so am I."

"Since_ when__?_"

She didn't correct herself this time. There was no apology.

"You really _aren't_ yourself," Elsa muttered, eyes shining.

If she hadn't been so irritated, that look alone would have been a gut punch to Anna.

"What?"

"Ever since your coronation, you've been off. You've told me twice in a row that you weren't up for company, then ignored my other messages," Elsa tried her best to keep her tone neutral. "I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm _really_ worried. Kristoff told me you've been having nightmares and you're not eating right."

The elder sister took a brief look at how Anna's tunic seemed just a tad bigger on her than it was months before. The redhead's cheeks seemed to have receded, leaving her looking more drawn than usual. Without explanation, Elsa placed her hand on Anna's side. She could feel the clear outlines of her little sister's rib cage. Anna fidgeted at the contact, but she did not pull away.

"You've been losing weight, _haven't_ you?" Anna's squirming had only confirmed Elsa's suspicions. The queen's heavy cloak hid the incriminating details before, but in the clear view of the fireplace, she could see _everything_. Anna was always on the petite side, but her collarbone never stuck out _that_ much.

"It's—it's not _that_ bad. So I haven't been eating as much, big deal. I'm not starving myself."

"You're not eating _enough_, either."

Anna's expression turned annoyed once again.

"Look, what do you want me to say? I'll start eating better, okay? Don't worry so much about me."

"Anna, it is my _job_ to worry about you, especially when you're like...this," Elsa slowly gestured with her hand. "Look, I know we didn't really talk about...the forest, and my abdication. Is that what's bothering you?"

Not this, not _now_, Anna groaned inwardly. The queen had been busying herself with her duties just so she could _forget_ all that. Talking about it was the last thing she wanted to do, and Anna was all _about_ talking things out.

_Yes_, she was angry when, for the umpteenth time, Elsa insisted on going it alone after they discovered their parents' doomed ship. _Yes_, she was hurt when a boat made of ice was conjured beneath her as a send off under the guise of a sisterly hug. _Yes_, for a brief moment after Olaf had flurried away, she contemplated the idea of simply giving up. A part of her almost hoped that the earth giants had felled her at the dam, so that she would not have to _live_ without Elsa.

It was the tiniest spark of hope, and the knowledge of past sins that pulled her from her place on the cold rock. Even that may not have been enough if she had to go through it again.

"Elsa, that happened _ages_ ago. I have a lot of responsibilities now," Anna deflected, though it was at least half true. "It comes with being queen. _You_ know that."

Elsa tried to ignore the emphasis on 'you'; this accusatory tone was equal parts unsettling and infuriating.

"Of course, but..._this_ still isn't you," Elsa gestured with her palms out, shaking her head. "You're _irritable_. You were _never_ like that before, not even when you were upset. Anna, is _something_ bothering you? And I expect you to be _honest_ with me this time."

The pure irony was almost comical; Elsa spent so much of her life hiding her feelings and lying about how _she_ felt, now _she_ had the gall to chastise Anna for doing the same thing for a grand total of six months. Six months versus thirteen years. Sixteen if you count only being _partially_ honest.

She meant well, _damn it_, she _meant_ well.

"Alright, fine," Anna's tone bordered on petty. "Yes."

"Then _please_ tell me," the elder sister entreated. "I may not be a part of this kingdom anymore, but I'm still your sister. _Nothing_ will change that."

"Then why did you push me away _again _after we made a promise to do this _together _at the ship_?_"

Elsa's face fell as Anna rose abruptly from her chair, eyes ablaze with anger. The elder sister stood up as well.

"We couldn't both cross the Dark Sea."

"Why _not__?_" the question was cutting, accusatory.

"Anna, be reasonable. _I'm_ the one with ice powers. Besides, the Nokk barely tolerated _me_. Someone had to stay behind in case something happened to me."

"See, this is _exactly_ the problem. When you get an idea in your head there's no stopping you. There's no _reasoning_ with you," Anna emphasized the last part with more venom than she though she had. "_You_ have to do this, _you_ have to do that. All I could think about after you sent me away was the million ways you could have _died_."

Anna didn't miss the way Elsa's eyes cast themselves downward, nor how her hands clasped themselves over her chest.

"I know," Elsa replied, trying to discreetly bite her lip. "It made sense at the time."

"It didn't make sense to _me!_" Anna cried out, startling Elsa enough that it sent a dusting of snow from her fingertips. The redhead had begun to tremble, losing what little composure she had.

"H-hey, calm down," Elsa entreated, her hands on her sister's upper arms. "Anna, I _know_ you're angry, but-"

"Since when do _you_ know how I feel?!" Anna threw off her sister's hands.

Elsa couldn't hide the wounded expression in her eyes; this was the first time Anna had ever rejected her touch. She didn't even slap her hands away particularly hard, but she felt the sting in her chest. Is this how Anna felt, to be rejected every single day of her life for thirteen years, for reasons she couldn't understand?

Except Elsa was starting to understand. And it hurt worse than any broken bones or bodily wounds.

"I'm just trying to make things right, Anna. Let's just _talk_ about this, okay? Yelling isn't gonna help either of us."

"Oh, okay. Because obviously _you_ would know," Anna couldn't help her petulant reply. "_Your_ idea of dealing with your problems is to _shut them out!_"

Of all the shots Anna fired so far, that one stung the most, even if it was partially true.

"You _can't_ keep throwing that back in my face!" the blonde's lips formed an unconscious snarl.

"Well, guess what? As long as you keep doing it, I _can!_ What else can you call it?" Anna matched her sister's fierce expression. "And don't tell me you were _just trying to __protect me._ I'm not _helpless_."

"I never _said_ you were," Elsa shot back, a weak retort, but a retort nonetheless. Her heart raced as Anna's ire drained what little color the blonde had in her face.

"Well, you sure treated me like it. And now all of a sudden, you're worried about _my_ feelings? Maybe you _finally_ understand how it hurt me just as much to see what happened to Mother and Father?"

Elsa vividly remembered the redhead clinging to her shoulders when the ice sculpture of their parents' last moments was conjured. The elder sister knew Anna was trying to comfort her, but her shaky grip was an indicator that she had been rattled just as much.

She had been so absorbed in her own grief she barely _acknowledged_ her sister. But she didn't just _brush off_ her sister's feelings.

Did she? That thought alone got her stomach churning.

"You think I didn't want to just lay down and cry? And all the while, I'm trying to make sure _you_ don't fall apart, because I _need__ed_ you. And then you go off on your own _again!_"

"I'm sorry-"

"_Enough_, Elsa! Stop apologizing and just _move on!_"

A brief silence fell over the sisters, Anna's words seemed to echo in the small study.

"What?"

"You're so damned convinced that _you_ messed everything up, so you'd put _yourself_ through hell just to make things right again!?" Anna's voice rose, the words loaded. "And all the while, I'm _dying_ inside, praying that you'll come back to me-"

"Anna-"

"_God damn it, l__et me finish!_" the queen roared, slamming her hands on her desk.

The display of anger sending Elsa shrinking back, her breathing quickened. Even when Anna lost her temper in the past, it _never_ got to the point where her anger would have to be redirected to an object, such as the unfortunate desk before her. A flicker of guilt crossed Anna's face, seeing her sister look so _small_, but she remained stalwart, fists balling themselves tight. She had to say this, she _had_ to get this out. It had been eating her from the inside since the first night Elsa was not beside her.

"Elsa, let me tell you something. I destroyed that dam thinking you were gone for _good_. I used _myself_ as bait to make the earth giants throw boulders at me."

The blonde cringed; just the thought of her sister inches away from death by a flying boulder made her skin crawl.

"The dam had to be destroyed for everything to be right again, but I _wasn't_ _thinking_, I just acted. I could have flooded the entirety of Arendelle. Even if it worked out in the end, it was the stupidest decision I ever made. And you know what? I didn't even _care_ at that point."

Anna's jaw clenched and her fists tightened.

"And you wanna know what's _really_ sad? Me, that same _stupid_ girl, is now queen of the very country she almost wiped off the face of the earth!"

"You're _not_ stupid," the elder sister took careful steps in Anna's direction. "That _was_ a _really_ risky move. But at the end of the day, the dam _had_ to fall. It was the source of the mist. I saw it in Ahtohallen when I-"

Elsa swallowed hard. She knew the moment the words left her mouth, Anna would be even angrier, but she _had_ to tell her the truth. She withheld enough from her younger sister, and _Anna_ was the one suffering for it.

"When you _what?_" Anna's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing her sister's every action.

"...I went too far. I froze."

"_W__hat?!_"

"I know, it doesn't make sense. But you brought me back, somehow. I was lucky to get to the fjord when I did, but I knew _exactly_ what I had to do, thanks to you."

"Lucky? You _froze_," Anna latched onto the idea that her sister, the embodiment of snow and ice, actually turned to ice herself. "This—this is _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Luck runs out eventually, Elsa! And while we're on the subject, you never thought to _tell me this?_"

"How would I even bring that up? I knew it would just upset you," equal parts sadness and irritation coated Elsa's voice. "And besides that, I had to get _Kristoff_ to tell me something was wrong with _you_. I can't help you if you don't tell me when something's bothering you. What do you _want_ from me, Anna?"

"I want _you_ to be honest with _me_ for a change!" Anna threw her hands out. "Whatever happened to the open doors, Elsa? You _promised_ you'd stop shutting me out after the Thaw. How many times did you break that promise? When will _you_ finally _let me in?_"

Anna took in a few ragged breaths, while Elsa looked on, her face frozen with horror.

"Look, I don't expect you to tell me every little thing on your mind, but I _can't_ keep worrying that I'll never see you again because you don't know your own limits. And believe me, I _know_ I sound like a hypocrite after that stunt I pulled at the dam."

Acid rose in Elsa's throat. Her face twitched, she blinked faster and her eyes brimmed. Anna's gaze fixated towards the ground.

"And you're right, I should have told you about this before, but I couldn't _find_ a good time. You were finally happy, you finally _belonged_ somewhere. Was I supposed to just dump all of my own issues onto you?"

"If it would have helped you, then _yes!_" Elsa gave a desperate cry, eyes glistening against her will.

"And then what? You'd spend the rest of your time worrying about _me_ instead of living your own life. Look, I was going to tell you, eventually. I want to keep my door open, too. I just thought I could wait awhile, let you adjust."

"Anna...it _shouldn't_ have waited. I don't _care_ how happy I am, if you aren't feeling well, I want to know about it."

"But that's just it. You'd _always_ be worried."

The elder sister stalled; of course she would be worried! That's what sisters do, they worry about each other. They look out for each other, they _love_ each other.

"So what if I was? It's better than being kept in the dark, like I did to _you_."

Elsa wasn't someone who got easily frustrated, and it frightened Anna more than she cared to admit. At least she could acknowledge her past mistakes, but to hear hear her confront them this way sent an uneasy chill down Anna's spine.

"See, this is what I'm talking about," the queen reprimanded softly. "No matter how many times I say it's alright, no matter how much time passes, all you can ever think about was the time we were separated. Sometimes, I think you feel like you have to win back my love or something."

"No I don't, I never said you didn't-"

"Listen, do you remember my nineteenth birthday party?"

Elsa winced.

"Yes, I do."

"You almost _died_ at the clock tower. You were _sick_, and you just kept pushing yourself until you could barely _stand_."

She had done so much preparation, everything seemed to be going well, but then she just had to get that damned cold. She was so afraid of disappointing Anna, but she _knew_ that her younger sister would understand if the festivities had to wait. So _why_ did she force herself along to the point of exhaustion?

"And then you decided to cross an ocean _alone_, only to somehow freeze solid," Anna interrupted Elsa's thoughts. "The only reason you're still alive is because the dam broke. If it hadn't, you wouldn't_ be _here, Elsa."

A heavy sigh forced Elsa's eyes towards her sister's. Anna's defeated tone of voice cut deeper than her screaming.

"We won't be able to spend as much time together like we used to. And if I'm being honest, that _scares_ me."

Cool hands reached out to Anna's, as though to protect them from some unseen danger.

"I know it's for the best, I–it's fine, it's what you need, but I need you to take care of _yourself_. You need to _live_ for yourself."

Elsa nodded. The redhead looked at sister's hands, running her thumbs across the icy knuckles. The fire in Anna's eyes died out, replaced with atypical melancholy.

"I _love_ you. I have _always_ loved you, even when I didn't know _why_ you had shut me out."

The queen's declaration sounded as though it was law, a plain, indisputable fact. It should have felt good, but the pit in Elsa's stomach only deepened.

"After the Thaw, all I could think about was how _happy_ I was that you were finally back in my life. But _you_ can't keep living in the past. You can't keep hurting yourself over things that you never _meant_ to happen, and _I_ can't take any more secrets."

Perhaps it was Anna's soft tone that got to the elder sister, or maybe the realization that she'd hurt her even more. Either way, Elsa lowered her head and blinked, immediately ashamed of the tears that fell.

"Ugh, I'm sorry," the elder sister shook her head. "This isn't fair to you."

"Hey, come on, now," any residual anger Anna may have been holding onto dissolved. The queen wiped Elsa's cheeks with her thumbs. Anna tried to smile in spite of the cavernous ache in her chest.

"You're feeling, Elsa. That's okay. I _knew_ you would need some time to learn how to feel again. You've made _so_ much progress since then, but it _hurt_ when you pushed me away after we found out what took our parents' lives. And then you almost _died_."

She _knew_ Elsa never meant to hurt her, both physically and emotionally, it was the very thing the elder sister was _afraid_ of. By the same token, she _knew_ she should have told Elsa about her feelings sooner than this, the open door policy had to go both ways.

Nobody could win this well-meaning war. Anna look in a shaky breath, then reached out to Elsa's chin so she would be looking her sister in the eyes once more.

"You are _my_ guiding star," the queen's voice was just above a whisper. "I need to look up to you, I need—I need to know that you're _okay_ when I'm not around. Do you understand?"

A stiff nod was all Elsa could manage, eyes shut tight. She leaned into her sister's palm. God knows she tried, she really _tried _to let Anna in, but a lifetime of 'conceal, don't feel' was hard to unlearn. And when did her little sister become so damned _eloquent? _Where was the awkward rambling Elsa had become so accustomed to?

The blonde only opened her eyes when she heard the tiniest of hiccups from Anna's direction. The queen's watery eyes reflected the dim firelight in the room, the first tear that carved her cheek carried the flames within it. Elsa's chest constricted at the sight.

"Anna?"

"You were so — so scared of hurting me, and the idea of losing me," Anna pressed her fingers into her eyes, her voice breaking into hundreds of sad little pieces. "I know—I know how that feels, now. For a while, I—God, I _lost_ you, Elsa. I—now that you – you're okay, I can't—"

She couldn't finish. All the grief, pain and anger dammed up in her chest for _months_ had finally reached capacity and Anna could barely breathe in between sudden, heaving sobs. She shut her eyes, hiding her face in her palm. Her knees failed, lowering herself to the floor.

Elsa covered her mouth with both hands, her body and mind screamed at her to step forward, to do something, _anything! _Anna's small frame shook with the force of her cries. The tears came pouring down, rounding her chin and falling to the floor like blood from a weeping wound.

"Oh, _Anna._"

The elder sister released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. When she could finally will herself to move again, she assumed a kneeling pose before her sister. She gently pulled Anna's hand from her face and dried her wet cheeks. Elsa pressed her forehead against Anna's, much like when they reunited for the first time after the destruction of the dam.

"Anna, it's okay, I'm right here."

"I—I know, b – but you wer – weren't," Anna hiccuped, shaking her head. She balled her fists in her lap. "I thought I – lost you. I can't, I—I _can't_-"

"_Shh._"

The elder sister placed a soft kiss to Anna's forehead, in an attempt to calm the storm within. She held her sister's face, running her thumbs along her jawline.

"I'm here now," Elsa's voice was low, almost reverent. "You can feel me, you can see me. I am _here_ with you."

Anna slumped forward, as though to confirm that her big sister was _really_ there, and this wasn't a cruel hallucination. It took a quick set of hands for Elsa to catch her. She wrapped her arms around her little sister's shoulders, pressing Anna close to her chest.

"I've got you, sweetheart," Elsa soothed. Her heart shattered at each of Anna's excruciating sobs. She took slow, deliberate breaths, so as not to fall apart as well. She'd be no good to her sister if _she_ was in pieces.

It didn't used to be this easy to comfort her younger sister, to take her into her arms and leave no space between the two of them, but it felt right, natural, _instinctual_.

* * *

"Come on, let's get you off the floor," Elsa took hold of Anna's arms. She guided her upright, tugging gently when Anna did not budge. "Up you go, now."

It took a few moments, but with Elsa's help, the queen was back on her feet. The elder sister led a trembling, tear-blind Anna to the couch by the fireplace. Setting her down, Elsa made her way towards the door with all intentions of closing it to any prying eyes and ears. Before she could get far enough away, a shaking hand grabbed her arm.

"W–wait!"

"Hey, I'm _not_ going anywhere. I'm just going to close the door," the blonde took her free hand and slipped it under Anna's chin. "I'll be here, I _promise_."

Anna nodded, pulling her legs into herself. Elsa reached the door of the study and took a furtive glance around the hallway. When she was certain there was no one listening, she shut the door, then returned to Anna's side.

"Come here," Elsa didn't even _need_ to say the words, as Anna had already made her way into her big sister's lap. She buried her face in Elsa's shoulder. A warm moisture lingered on her neck, accompanied by gasping sobs and wet sniffles.

"I-I'm so – sorry—I wa – was angry, I – I was s – scared," the redhead fought valiantly against the sobs.

"_Shh_, it's okay. You have _nothing_ to apologize for," Elsa cooed, a tender hand stroking Anna's hair. "Just get it all out."

Not trusting herself to speak any further, Anna clung to her big sister, arms wound tight around her waist. She disengaged briefly to wipe at her runny nose with the back of her hand. She pressed herself into Elsa's chest, her hands gripping the back of her dress as though she was bound to fade away if she didn't.

Even drowning in tears and mucus, sobbing like her life depended on it, Anna had never felt _lighter_.

* * *

Anna willed herself to lift her head from the safety of her sister's embrace. The only sound she could manage other than crying was her own fluttery breathing. She was only half aware of Elsa's cool hands stroking her burning face. Her eyes stung and her mouth felt dry. She didn't even react when she felt Elsa shift her from her lap and onto the seat beside her.

With a short flick of Elsa's wrist, a delicate, light blue cloth was conjured. She propped Anna's face up on one hand, using the cloth to dry her cheeks with feather-soft motions. She gently dabbed below her sister's eyes, then handed the cloth off to her. With a sheepish half-smile, Anna blew her nose. Once the handkerchief served its purpose, it melted into the air as a cloud of icy particles.

"That's handy," she quipped, tears soaking her voice.

Elsa offered a soft smile; leave it to Anna to make jokes just minutes after bawling her eyes out.

"Do you need some water?"

"Please."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Elsa promised, hesitant to leave Anna's side. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah," Anna nodded stiffly, suddenly craving her big sister's arms in their absence.

"No more than five minutes, I promise," Elsa squeezed Anna's hand, then hurried out the door, making sure to shut it on her way out.

* * *

It had only been maybe three minutes, and Anna could hear Elsa's boots before the knock on the study door.

"Anna, it's me."

"I—I'm coming," the queen struggled to get to her feet.

"No, no, don't get up! You're fine," Elsa called. "I just wanted to knock first, that's all."

Anna couldn't help a tiny smile. The study door was open for maybe four seconds, during which time Elsa slipped back in. In her hands was a large pitcher full of water, a small cup, and a thin white cloth. She set everything down on the end table beside the couch. After filling the cup, she sent a small burst of magic through it, lowering the water's temperature instantly. She handed it over to Anna, who tipped it back, all but guzzling its contents.

"_Easy_, small sips," Elsa chided in a motherly tone as she reclaimed her seat beside her sister.

Paying little heed, Anna finished the cup and set it aside. She scrubbed at her red eyes.

"Elsa, I know-"

"Hey," Elsa gently interrupted, pulling Anna's hands from her face. She reached for the cloth on the end table, holding it out to her sister. "Give yourself some more time. I'll still be here when you want to talk. Okay?"

A few errant hiccups and rogue tears confirmed Anna's own suspicions; she wasn't done yet.

"O-okay."

Anna took the handkerchief, wiping beneath her eyes. She buried her face in Elsa's shoulder, weeping quietly, as though all her energy had been spent. The blonde remained silent, taking Anna into her lap, rocking her gently as the last of the poison that had built up inside the queen bled out.

* * *

Ten minutes had gone by, and the study was eerily silent apart from a few quiet sniffles. Elsa looked down at her sister with a warm, if slightly uncertain, smile.

"Hi," the elder sister gave a raspy greeting.

"Hi, me?" Anna replied, feigning ignorance.

"Who else is here?"

That earned an honest, if slightly teary, laugh from Anna. She crawled out from her sister's embrace and took a seat next to her. Elsa leaned over to refill the water cup, then handed it over.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa's inquiry was soft, as though speaking at full volume would be a detriment to her sister at this moment.

"Much better," the queen admitted with a breathy sigh after she drained the cup once more.

"Good. It's good you got all that out," the elder sister ran her hand along Anna's arm. "This has been building for awhile, hasn't it?"

Anna could only nod.

"You're right. I never thought about how _you_ might be feeling about all this," Elsa admitted, meeting Anna's eyes despite the difficulty. "I spent so much energy trying to _protect_ you when that's not what you needed. That was very _selfish_ of me. I'm sorry, Anna. I'm sorry for not being there at the ship, and for everything after that."

The redhead managed a weak smile, running her handkerchief under her nose. The gesture tugged at Elsa's heart.

"And I'm sorry for doing the _exact_ same thing I was yelling at _you_ about. It's just...it's hard to forget all those years of being alone. I tried _not_ to feel angry, I _really_ did."

"You still had a right to," Elsa replied gently. "I don't _blame_ you. But it's over now. We're both here, and all is as it should be, thanks to you."

"_You_ froze the tidal wave. I couldn't do that."

"We still did this _together_," the elder sister squeezed Anna's hands in her lap. "_I_ found the truth, and _you_ righted the wrong."

Elsa looked down, running her thumbs over Anna's hands.

"I'm sorry I scared you," the elder sister nudged Anna's nose with hers.

"And I'm sorry for everything I said."

"No, don't be," Elsa refuted. "I had _that_ coming for a long time."

"I could have been a little kinder."

"Hey, I said it's fine. Besides, you'd _know_ if I was angry."

"Yeah, you do have the world's _worst_ poker face," Anna remarked, taking advantage of her slightly elevated mood.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You hear that? That's the sound of my pride being struck," the blonde faked a damaged expression.

"It'll heal," Anna replied with a lopsided grin.

The two women laughed softly. Elsa gave a wistful smile as Anna's reddened face managed a grin. The younger sister fell backwards into Elsa's chest, snuggling herself under her chin.

"Can we just...sit like this for a while?" Anna asked, her tone resembling that of a small child's seeking permission.

"Of course," Elsa grasped one of Anna's hands, squeezing softly. She didn't ask why.

The queen struggled to keep her eyes open; the warm glow of the fireplace and the cool, familiar feeling of Elsa's body supporting hers steadily wore down her will to stay awake.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Anna startled herself awake.

"H-huh? Wh—where am I?" the queen's voice bordered on frantic, even with the vestiges of sleep clinging to it.

"_Shh_, you're okay," Elsa soothed, stroking the top of Anna's head. "You're home, Anna. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Oh, I fell asleep?" Anna flushed lightly. "Sorry."

"Don't be, you're _exhausted_."

She couldn't deny it; though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she was feeling the effects now.

"Not my fault you're so comfy."

"Please, you could sleep _anywhere_," Elsa replied to her sister's banter with a grin. "I'm surprised no one's found you passed out in the kitchen yet."

"Don't mock me," Anna tapped Elsa's nose. "It's an essential skill to have. I bet _you_ can't sleep in a cupboard."

Elsa laughed aloud at that.

"Can't say I can."

Anna sighed; she missed the sound of her sister's laughter. Elsa looked down at the queen in her arms with as much warmth as someone without the affinity for the cold.

"I love you, Anna. You know that, right?"

"Of course. I love you, too," Anna replied, reaching for Elsa's hand. "You know, I'm actually glad Kristoff sent for you. I _was_ going to ream him out for lying to me, but now that I know why—he's too _good_ to me."

"He _loves_ you, Anna."

"I know, but he shouldn't have had to waste _hours_ going to the forest the long way. He doesn't need to _prove_ his love or anything. It's not a competition, I love _both_ of you."

Anna sighed, prompting a worried glance from the elder sister. She wriggled free from Elsa's arms to sit beside her sister once more.

"If I'd have just _told_ both of you how I felt, maybe this could have been avoided," Anna hung her head slightly.

"It's not an easy thing to talk about," Elsa acknowledged. "Believe me, I know _that_ better than anyone."

The blonde sighed softly, a lump settling in her throat. The Anna that sat before her looked much wiser than her impulsive eighteen year old self. There was a maturity in her features that she hadn't picked up on, before. She was still awkward and a little clumsy, but she stopped trying to _apologize_ for it or do anything about it. It was just a part of who she was.

The former Princess of Arendelle had truly grown into a beautiful, kind, and strong Queen. She never lost her conviction, her sense of justice. Despair had cast it aside for a while, but the determination to do the next right thing brought it back.

Elsa smiled with a quiet sniffle, meeting the redhead's eyes after a pause.

"What is it?"

"I never realized how much you've grown up," Elsa's voice broke a little, icy blue eyes awash with tears once more. She tucked an errant strand of copper hair behind Anna's ear.

"_Look_ at you," Elsa cradled Anna's face in her hands, an affectionate smile pushed her cheekbones upward. "I'm so _proud_ of you."

"Elsa, I just _stopped_ crying, I don't wanna start again," the redhead laughed, her red eyes dangerously glossy. "It's so _draining_."

"You do feel better though, right?"

"Other than leaking snot like a faucet? Yes, I do."

Elsa tried to make a disgusted face, but she couldn't help her giggles.

"Thanks for the image, sis."

"Anytime."

Elsa grinned, looking out the window at the harbor. She hadn't even told the Northuldra that she was leaving, she just raced off at the mere mention of Anna not feeling well. Honeymaren, a Northuldra woman Elsa had befriended, and her brother Ryder were around, but all they saw was a distraught Elsa hurrying her icy steed along. She hoped that maybe Kristoff had told them something. Elsa was in all ways a free spirit, but she'd come to view the Northuldra as a second family.

Sensing what she believed was her sister's discomfort, Anna lightly tugged on her sleeve.

"You should probably head back comes morning," the redhead offered.

Elsa averted her eyes, lost in her thoughts. Her brows furrowed slightly.

"Elsa?"

"How would you like if I stayed here for a while?" the elder sister finally spoke after a pause. "I'd have to ride back and let them know, but after that, I'm all yours. What do you think?"

The queen's head jolted upright, as though in disbelief.

"But Elsa, you're _free_ now. You don't _have_ to stay," she replied. "I mean, I'd _love_ it if you stayed for the rest of our lives, but I know you wouldn't be happy, I _want_ you to be happy, you deserve that much."

"It's not a question of freedom," Elsa's tone turned grave. "I would be here for a while because _I _want to be. As long as you were okay with it. I think we have a _lot_ more to talk about, and I don't trust Gale with those kinds of messages."

At this, a stray gust of wind blew past both sisters, mussing up each others' hair, especially Elsa's.

"No offense, Gale," Elsa giggled, still standing her ground in the face of the indignant spirit. Anna managed a soft chuckle.

"I mean...I'd just hate to think I was dragging you down, you know?" the queen admitted, lowering her head in what appeared to be shame.

Elsa gasped aloud.

"Wh–_what_ did you say?"

Anna's heart raced at the uncharacteristic rise in Elsa's tone.

"That I would be–you know, a–a burden."

For the second time that day, Elsa's face twisted in anger, but this time, not in defensive anger. She took hold of Anna's shoulders, forcing her to look up.

"Anna, please don't _ever_ say that again," she declared in a voice equal parts compassionate and authoritarian.

The blonde sighed deeply, shaking her head. Before Anna could question her, Elsa lifted her sister's head with one hand, her thumb lightly stroking her chin.

"I should never have just _assumed_ things were fine. Listen to me, you _never_ dragged me down. You were _never_ a burden. You were _my_ guiding star, and you _always_ will be. Please, _never_ forget that."

Anna gave a sad, thin smile.

"I wish you had said something before it got to this point," Elsa moved her hand to cradle Anna's flushed cheek. "I wish I had _asked_ before this. But I know now. And it's _my_ turn to help you heal."

To have her own trauma acknowledged was more than she could have asked for, but Anna knew how hard it was for Elsa to open up, let alone have someone else open up _to_ her. She couldn't help the pleasant ache in her chest. She remained silent, allowing her sister's affirmation to sink in a little longer.

"And while we're on the subject, I want _you_ to start taking better care of _yourself_," Elsa tried to use her 'queen voice,' though she knew she already had Anna's attention by the guilty, furtive way her eyes moved. "You barely touched dinner tonight. Please, don't skip meals anymore."

"Yeah, okay."

"Hey, c'mon now, I need you to _promise_ me," Elsa pleaded, squeezing her sister's hands. "I didn't realize how _thin_ you got. I don't ever want to see you look...like _this_ again."

"I won't, I promise," Anna looked her sister right in the eyes and gave an affirmative nod.

Before she could react, Elsa leaned forward, engulfing her in a tight hug. Anna yawned in the safety of her big sister's arms. A soft hum answered Anna's yawn. Elsa's fingers weaved through her sister's hair, and she tried not to look at her bloodshot eyes, nor the dark circles beneath them.

"Hey, why don't you try to get some sleep? And I don't mean just a power nap."

Anna shook her head with an unusual urgency.

"Not yet. I need to talk to Kristoff. Do you know if he's back yet?"

"I'm not sure. You wanna check? I'll still be here."

Anna nodded, then made the motions to head out of the study.

"I'll be back, Elsa. Can we...meet in my bedroom? The old one?" Anna asked.

"Of course," Elsa nodded. "Take your time."

* * *

It was about nine o' clock at night when Elsa heard the bedroom door creak open, revealing an exhausted, but thoroughly elated Anna.

"Hey," the blonde greeted. "Everything go okay?"

"_More_ than okay," Anna replied, climbing onto the bed. "I'm so lucky to have you both."

"_W__e're_ lucky to have _you_."

Once Anna was situated atop her childhood bed, Elsa snuffed out the gas lamp on her nightstand. She motioned for Anna to come closer, who happily obliged. The queen nestled into Elsa's side, resting her head on her shoulder. Anna couldn't help her broadening smile as Elsa pulled her close.

"Now, you don't have to tell me any details, but Kristoff said you were having nightmares more frequently. Do you...remember your dreams?"

"Most of the time, no," Anna admitted with a shake of her head. "But honestly, those are _worse_, waking up terrified for no reason."

The queen could feel her sister's sad sigh though her chest.

"You can always write me, you know. I could be there in twenty minutes. Have you ever told Kristoff what happens in your dreams?"

"Yeah, I have. Not all of them, but enough for him to get the gist of it. He's tried _everything_ to stop my nightmares. He even tried going to the trolls for some potions and gems."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow.

"How would gems help with nightmares?"

"Apparently some crystals can uh, cleanse your…'aura,' I think he called it?" Anna recounted with a hint of skepticism. "Like, your aura is a part of your being, and if it's messed up, that can throw off a bunch of other things."

"Huh."

"I mean, I don't know how much I buy into that, but if anyone knows rocks, it's the trolls. Besides, he means well, even if he's a little weird."

"You wouldn't have him any other way," Elsa teased.

"No, I wouldn't. Just like I wouldn't have _you_ any other way, even when you drive me crazy," Anna shot back playfully, tapping Elsa's nose. "Just promise me you'll keep your door open from now on."

Elsa thought briefly; it was easy enough to promise something, but she had an awful habit of breaking promises, even if she had good intentions.

"Hey, we said we'd do this together, right?" Elsa took hold of Anna's hand, running her thumb along her knuckles. "You and I are two sides of the same bridge. No more secrets."

"No more secrets," Anna repeated. "That goes for both of us."

Satisfied with the way the air was cleared, Elsa leaned down, gently bumping Anna's forehead with hers.

"Sounds good."

Anna yawned, stretching her arms out like a cat waking up from a nap. Elsa couldn't help her amused smile.

"I think it's past your bedtime."

"Excuse me, the queen doesn't _have_ a bedtime," Anna declared, her statement betrayed by yet another yawn. "_God_, I'm so tired."

"I know," Elsa murmured, her hand cradling her sister's head to her shoulder. "Sleep, Anna."

The redhead made a noncommittal grunt that Elsa couldn't quite read.

"Do you want to hear our lullaby?" Elsa offered, tousling her sister's hair. "I ah – I know it's a bit of a sore subject-"

"_Please_, I want to hear it," Anna looked up, eyes practically begging for the magic tune. "Just don't expect me to join in, my voice isn't up for it."

"Fair enough," Elsa laughed quietly. She took in a deep breath, then began to sing;

**"****Where the Northwind, meets the ****s****ea**

** there's a river, full of memory**

** sleep, my darling, safe and sound,**

** for in this river, all is found.**

Elsa ran her finger along Anna's forehead and down the bridge of her nose, earning a child-like giggle.

**In her waters, deep and true,**

** lie the answers, and a path for you **

** dive down deep into her sound,**

** but not too deep or you'll be drowned.**

Upon looking down, Elsa realized Anna's eyelids were struggling to stay open. She took this as a good sign.

**Yes, she will sing to those who hear,**

** and in her song, all magic flows,**

** but can you brave what your most fear**

** can you face what the river knows?**

Anna gave a soft, shuddering intake of breath. Elsa gently stroked her shoulder.

**Where the Northwind, meets the sea**

** there's a mother, full of memory,**

** come my darling, homeward bound**

** when all is lost, then all is found."**

When the lullaby was over, Anna found herself rubbing at her eyes, fighting a familiar tightness in her chest. She sniffled with a soft whimper.

"_Shh_, it's okay," Elsa hushed, running her thumb along Anna's cheek. She placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Now go to sleep. I'll be right here."

Anna smiled. It was no secret that she wore her heart on her sleeve, even as queen, but only family saw this level of emotional vulnerability. She snuggled a little closer, giving a soft sigh.

"There you go. You're okay."

And for the first time in a while, the queen believed it. It was enough to bring her eyelids down and relax her tense muscles. Within minutes, the world around her faded away, the last thing she saw was her big sister's gentle smile.

For this moment, she wasn't the Queen of Arendelle. She was _Anna_, who drooled in her sleep, who spoke to the paintings on the walls, who cried every time she read Elsa's childhood diary, who could pretty much make _anything_ a weapon. A bridge has two sides, and for it to stand, both sides must hold their own.

Anna did her part, now Elsa could finally bridge the gap.

"I'm holding on tight to you."

_f__in_

* * *

_C__losing notes: I wanted to write an argument between the sisters that gave both sides merit, but I think I gave Anna a better logical argument. It's a difficult thing to get down to black and white, and even if you could, there's still so many nuances and what ifs. Anna has a right to be angry at her sister for shutting her out, but by the same token, she isn't privy to the same magical 'sense' that Elsa has. If they both tried to cross the Dark Sea, it's pretty likely they would have died, unless the Nokk saw Anna as part of the Fifth spirit. Of course, Anna doesn't know that, so it's kind of a bad situation no matter what way you slice it. __Miscommunication ftw._


End file.
